


Of Curry and Karma

by kaoticwords



Category: Saiyuki, Wild Adapter
Genre: Challenge Response, Curry, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoticwords/pseuds/kaoticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in trifles, Karma is a bitch -and Hakkai doesn't forgive easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Curry and Karma

"Hum, Ingfian food daste good."

Twitch.

"Ids--"

A ‘TWACK’ and the consequent protest ended up Goku's appreciation.

"Baka saru! Swallow before speaking!"

"Here, Goku" Hakkai handed him a napkin. "Curry is certainly a suggestive dish".

Gojyo would have agreed with him if not because he had been too busy flirting with the waitress.

"It’s _delicious_ , honey. So would you show me _the rest of the menu_ later?" Gojyo winked, the maid giggled and Hakkai flashed one of those smiles that impelled any single person who knew him to run for their lives.

Later that night it was Hakkai who slept on the floor of Goku and Sanzo’s room while certain kappa showed his _appreciation_ to their chef.

Houtou’s castle was their next and last stop.

* * *

 **~Thousand and a half years later~**

 

"Curry. AGAIN. Kubo- _chaaan_ , when will you try something different for dinner?!"

"Why, Tokito, I thought you liked curry".


End file.
